A Heart Wrenching Melody
by AryaMartell
Summary: Sakura & Tenten, run off finding both love and friendship.Shikamaru finds love in old an enemy.Neji has an epiphany.Naruto learns there is more to live then raman. Hinata, Kiba, Sai, Yume and Ino gets all their happy endings.
1. Yume

Yume A.

I ran; we seemed to be doing that a lot in my small family. Mother was at my left and Ta-nii-chan at my right. I was ten and although I didn't totally know what was going on, I still knew better then to stop and ask questions. I also knew the men behind us didn't like mother and me; I knew they didn't want to play, they wanted to hurt us.

I looked at mother. Her flame like hair contrasted beautifully with her pale green high-collared jacket. Her hair swayed as we ran, until she stopped.

She stopped running, and it felt like my heart turned to stone; somehow I knew what mother was thinking.

"Tayuya-pon, Yume-tan, you two keep going; mama will be there in a few moments." She said pulling down the collar of her jacket so we could see her smile.

'You're lying' was what I wanted to say, what I should have said, but I just wrapped my arms around my mother. "Not with out you mother." I pouted.

Tayuya-nii-chan picked me up then; I screamed and kicked, but she never stopped running with me. That night Mother never came, and we cried. First days passed, then, weeks, and soon years had passed by, and mother still never came.

When I was 13 and nii-chan was 14 she had to leave for a month. She came back badly beaten and said she and I would stay together forever; like the sister we were -and are- at heart.

Now the only thing left to do is find father.


	2. Sakura

** Ya Chap-y 2!!! Make Sure ya all tell me if you think some needs to be changed okay! Love to Sakucherryblossoms for Beta-ing my story! I hope you all love it at much as I and (hopefully) my beta does!**

**Arya!**

* * *

Sakura H.

I'm Sakura Haruno, and in my house it's a little, well…

Every now and then everyone gets mad and fights can happen... The first few years of my life I couldn't remember anything like what's happening now; no fighting no yelling. But about a year or so after I started school to become a ninja, the fighting started. It just began one day really, and would happen about only once a year. But year after year it got worse; the first time my dad put a hole in the wall. A year after that he actually broke a light; my mother got glass in her eye.

Three years later it would happen about every 7-9 months. When I became a Genin it was alright; I was able to stay away from home every now and then. When I became a Chuunin, it was amazing. Sure things where just starting to hint at the tragedy and horror to come, but I was happy. I was with my crush, I had friends like Naruto, Tenten, and Ino, and best of all; I was spending less time at home.

The only bad thing now is it happens almost every month. I'm almost always in Konoha as a medic now…

"Some one please, help me get away."

"Sakura you go next!"

"No thank you Ino!" I replied acidy.

"Come on Sakura! It'll be fun! Big-sis Temari promises!" The drunken Sand Kunochi said waving one of her arms.

"Fine, fine," I gave in pulling up a random song.

_"I brushed against the freckles that I hated so_

_but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you._

_It's heavy, the love that I would share with you,_

_then it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube." _

_I started to get into the song and cured myself for caving to my girlfriends._

_"Now the little pain sittin' in my heart_

_has shrunk in a bit, but it really doesn't hurt me now._

_Those silly horoscope signs, _

_Geuss I can't trust them after all,"_

_"If we could get farther away,"_

_"(Oohh...oh...oohh...oh...oooh)" _

Ino, Tenten and Temari got into the chorus while Hinata sat watching us, but she was having just as much fun as we were. Its good, both Tenten and I knew we all needed this.

"_I wonder what it would be like._

Yay!

I'd be so happy,

inside my heart!

All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind,

But they don't feed the hunger deep inside my soul.

And tonight I thought I'd be just sitting in my sorrow,

And now I must wonder why

'What did it really mean to you?'

I just can't see it anymore

I just can't see it anymore...

Oh, oh oh ooh, oh oh, oooh!"

I finished but Ino and Temari suckered me into another song. Did I tell you how much I hated these two?

_"I found you broken on the ground_

_From your mouth a bitter sound_

_That became sweeter as I approached_

_You in your deepest agony" _

Great the new radio hit 'Fallen Angel.' As if I hadn't heard it enough; I really needed to stop thinking of Sasuke.

_"I put you up and raised you well_

_And more than stories ever tell_

_I fell in love with you those days_

_And hoped that you would too"_

I felt the tears the song always brought and memories of Sasuke tearing up the back of my mind.

_"You've been a fallen angel_

_Ripped out of the sky_

_But as your wings grew strong enough_

_You left me - behind to die"_

_"We built up our own world together_

_For our future I assumed_

_I believed in what you said that day_

_But was already doomed"_

_"The more you've learned and grown_

_The less you cared for me_

_But I was too blinded by my feelings_

_To see the dawning agony"_

_"You've been a fallen angel_

_Ripped out of the sky_

_But as your wings grew strong enough_

_You left me - behind to die_

_You've been a fallen angel_

_Ripped out of the sky_

_But as your wings grew strong enough_

_You left me - behind to die"_

_"I love you more than I can say_

_And we will never part_

_You told me nearly every day_

_But still you broke my heart"_

I felt one lone tear fall, which I quickly executed with extreme prejudges.

_"As soon as you could fly again_

_Into the open sky_

_You left me without any reason_

_Back on this world to die"_

I took my chance then made a show of the time, and ran home. I felt so broken. I felt like I did every other I day I thought of him.

I fell onto my bed with a loud thump, and clicked on the radio.

I felt tired, and broken. Hurt, and betrayed. It was painful and hard to breath. I hated Sasuke for what this was doing to me, but I hated myself, more. I hated myself for being weak, for letting Sasuke have so much power over me. But more then anything, I hated myself for loving him.

"_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared, when I think about the previous, Relationship we shared."_ I started singing with the radio, but I mostly failed at it due to my crying.

"_It was awesome, but we lost it, It's not possible for me, not to care," _I took a deep shaky breath. _"And now we're standing in the rain, But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear. The 7 things I hate about you." _

My crying picked up with the pace of the song, and I could hear my parents arguing downstairs. I could hear my name shouted a few times. "_The 7 things I hate about you, oh you, You're vain, your games, you're insecure, You love me, you like her, You make me laugh, you make me cry," _I pulled a pillow over my face in the vain hope of drowning out both my parents and my tears, it worked at first.

_"I don't know which side to buy, Your friends, they're jerks, When you act like them, just know it hurts, I wanna be with the one I know," _

The pillow stopped working; they where yelling now. I stated crying harder thinking of Sasuke… Everything felt like it would kill me. "_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do, you make me love you_."

I almost wished it would. Dying couldn't hurt much more then this. I cried, and cried, and cried.

Then I passed out, completely exhausted.

* * *

**Putting in the lyrics almost feels like cheating. . . Oh well!**

**Ssooooo . . .what'd you think? Come one make my day! Click!  
**

**V**


	3. Yume's life

** Ya Chap-y 3!!! Make Sure ya all tell me if you think some needs to be changed okay! Love to Sakucherryblossoms for Beta-ing my story! And A big thanks to anyone reading this and who clicks on of the button at the bottom of the page! I hope you all love it at much as I Writing it!  
**

**Arya!**

* * *

Yume A.

I ran, pushing my body to the limits. My mothers' words in my mind, Tayuya ran at my side. I could hear our breath coming in raged gasps; It had been five years since mother died and seven since I meet Tayu.

Now, like every other day, we run.

They had been getting closer each year, each month, each, week, and every day of every week, every hour of each day. Now it comes to this.

Will it end for me? Will I be the reason for Tayuya's death? The thought killed me. Tayuya had become a sister to me over the last seven years. And mother's death only brought us closer.

We broke though the wall of trees and into a clearing. I grabbed at my green ribbon and pulled the knot at the end of my braid tighter. Tayuya and I stood back-to-back; she faced the sound of our approaching enemies.

"You know you can run Tayuya; I'm our mother's blood daughter, not you, not truly."

She looked over her shoulder at me, her fuchsia hair in her eyes like always. "What kind of a big sis would I be if I left you now?" she asked with a grin. "'sides we've gone this far together, why stop now?"

I smiled; as much as a hated to admit it, Tayuya had a good point.

"All or nothing?" I asked.

"All or nothing. Now how many and what's their powers?" She asked.

I nodded and looked at the tree line before Tayuya. I have a power. I am able to hear, what I call, a person 'heart song'. That song tells me about the person's mind set, how they feel, and anything they keep close at heart at that one point in time. "Four; three males one female The female thinks she's the head of the group and wants to get in the pants of male two, male one wants to kill, male three seems to be like two in, he does not want to kill, maybe we can use this but on the inside, apart of him is whispering it wants to bathe in blood."

"So male three will be least likely to deal a killing blow; you will fight him." Tayuya reasoned.

I nodded before looking at the second male in the formation. "The second male is the one truly in charge. He dose not truly want to kill but will do what ever it takes to get the job done. None of them seem to really know they are hunting two females, but male number two thinks that they are hunting at least one. And. . . he is thinking about. . . people. . . many people. . . about our age. . . mostly a boy. . . and girl. . . I can't really tell. He tries not to think of them or feel anything for them but they keep coming back; they hunt him."

"They all sound a little fucked in the head."

"They ar-. . . three more behind!" I yelled out, spinning on the spot to press my back once more to Tayuya's. "They do not know we are here, and are coming this way! They seem like the kind willing to help! One male, the leader finds this 'troublesome' and wishes that someone other than male two where with them. The female is thinking of her friends and is worried for one. Male two is thinking about how lucky he is to be with the female."

"Get them to come here and help. I'll hold off the others." Tayuya said with taking her eyes off the wall of trees.

"But Sister I," I started looking at her back; how could she think I could leave her?

"GO NOW!" she yelled cutting off my protest. "If they turn and don't come this we. are. dead. At least with their help we'll stand a chance. Now run and run like the wind for us both."

I knew I couldn't ague with Tayuya she was right after all.

So I did as I was told; I ran.

* * *

**Okay what'd you think? How hard is it to click on little button?**

**Come one make my day!  
**

**V**


	4. Shikamaru, To the rescue!

**Okay I got four chapter put up in one day I wouldn't put up the next one till I see a review! I'm selfish like that, sorry. Even more ****Love to Sakucherryblossoms for Beta-ing my story! **** I hope you all love it at much as I writing it,**** and (hopefully) my beta does(only my beta beta-ed not wrote I wrote)!**

* * *

Shikamaru N.

I sighed for the umpteenth time today. Tsunada had seen fit to send Ino, myself, and Sai on a month long mission, that thus far had turned out to be a wild gooses chase. Somewhere between Sai's and Ino's combined flirting, and finding that I could no longer sleep from having just slept, I found my mind wandering off to my first real mission after having become a Chūnin. But more then that I think about the girl I fought.

The girl with a flute and fuchsia hair; sure she was troublesome but not anywhere near as troublesome as Temari or even Ino. She was smart too, good at strategies. I almost miss her at times. And that was troublesome in itself because the only time I had known her, we had been enemies.

Ino laughed, Sai smiled, and I sighed. 'She owes me a game of shogi.' I thought bitterly.

There was a soft thumping; something was coming our way, and Sai and Ino where too busy flirting to notice. But whatever it was… it was big and it was coming fast.

"Get down, and shut up." I said casting a glare at Sai; he was a troublesome person even at the best of times.

Whatever 'it' was, 'it' was coming our way, or more like thundering our way. 'Sai and Ino should hear it now. Damn it, what is? It must know we're hear so why come running so loudly? Is it in some kind of a rush? It's masking most of it's chakra.' I thought for all my intelligence something didn't seem to be adding up. I must have been missing an important piece of information…

I girl with coppery colored hair in a high braided pony-tail broke through the under brush. Her eyes where the same color of pale brown I thought I'd once seen in Shino's eyes. Somehow this girl seemed so familiar.

She turned then, panic, fear, exhaustion, and hope were written all over her face; it was clear as day.

"Male one, Female and male two. . ." She stated hesitantly; she bit her lip and closed her eyes for only the briefest of moments. When she opened her eyes again, she grinned and she jumped right at me. "Male one!" she yelled pulling me up.

"You must come! You and the others must help! You must; Ta-Nee-Chan is in need of help! I saw you before the other four came. She sent me to get you now you MUST come! You Must!" She said all in one breathe already dragging me off the way she had just come.

"This Ta-Nee-Chan is your sister?" she nodded. "And these 'four others' they mean you harm without a reason?" I asked.

"Shikamaru, you can't take this girl seriously," Sai said, "WE have a miss-"

I cut him off, something told me that I, that we had to help. I sighed, "This is a real drag, but lead the way."

And with that she ran even faster then before, still dragging me.

* * *

**Okay what'd you think? How hard is it to click on little button?**

**Make my day and you get the next chapter!  
**

**V**


	5. Tayuya's fight

**Thank to Sakucherryblossoms for all her reviews and for bate-ing I'm gonna put up both Tayuya and Sasu-gay's Chapters. Plz note that they both take place at the same time. Hope y'all love it!**

* * *

Tayuya

I gasped; these four where better that I had though. I had found out that 'Male one' was named Suigetsu, 'male two' was Sasuke, and the same person Orochimaru had me and the rest of the 'sound five' to go after only to have all but me die in the end. 'Male three' was called 'Scales' or "Jūgo of the Scales" but was named Jūgo and the female was called Karin.

"Fu-uck," I stretched out the word while wiping some blood from my lips.

"Suigetsu, don't kill," Sasuke said in a flat dead voice.

I bid my bleeding lip remembering what Yume had said to me. "I don't need him to go easy on my turn-cloak." I spat at Sasuke.

"Like how you turned on sound?" He thought he had me! Ha, I'd show him.

"I was only on the side of my adopted family. I went with Orochimaru to get money for them. He was a job." I explained.

This angered Karin, so she was loyal to the bastard?

'Okay kill them before Yume gets here; that's the best way to keep her safe.' I told myself.

Suigetsu attacked, I dogged and grabbed my flute. It was nice, shiny, and durable. I spun it in the palm of my hand, and jumped into a tree.

"Demonic flute; Doki!" I yelled out placing my lip to the flute and began the summoning. I remembered the last time I used this song. It was years ago against Shikamaru Naru of Konoha.

'I still owe him a game or Shogi.' I thought. I hoped I would get to play him one day. 'He was an amazing piece of trash.' I told myself thinking about the lazy leaf nin.

I watched as the deadly dance began; my three demons danced with Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Sasuke. Both Suigetsu and Jūgo did their best to keep Karin from the fight. 'She must be like a tracker or medic.' I noted.

I did my best to keep my song flowing but over the last few years I had become accustom to fighting with Yume at my side, and she sang song that worked their way into a persons heart, destroying them from the inside out some times.

"Ta-Nee-Chan!" I heard her voice on the radio, and thanked Kami she made sure we always had them on. "I found them and I can see you now. Start at a medium slow beat number . . . 16" I conformed what she said and waited for Yume's 'New Friends' to get the spot light.

He stepped in then, in all his glory; Shikamaru Naru. I almost lost my footing, he looked just about the same as he had the last time I'd seen him. After him, I noticed a woman with long blonde hair dressed in purple and a man in black with black hair and his mid rift showing behind them. The black haired man was smiling, but I could tell it to be fake; it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto would like me to say hello," the black hair man greeted Sasuke with a smile.

"Sai, Ino, Shikamaru." Sasuke said in a flat voice.

The girl who I assumed to be Ino looked at Sasuke the way I imagined a love struck puppy would look at his owner after just been beaten.

"It seems you didn't quite kill Tayuya." Sasuke smiled then. "Don't worry we were just about to kill her for you."

"On the contrary, we are here to help her," Shikamaru corrected. Sai pulled out a scroll and stepped in front of Ino as Suigetsu and Jūgo moved to stand facing the new comers. Karin gritted her teeth and Suigetsu got a blood thirsty look in his eyes.

I sent away my demons and all eyes went to me as a new song spilled from my flute.

Yume walked into the clearing humming and clapping in turn with the beat. She stopped between Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I have a song for you Sasuke . . . I think you will like it." She said a cruel smile gracing her lips.

_"I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground" _

She had begun, and somehow it fit flawlessly. This was her forte; she had picked a good song and it was affecting him. Sasuke stood there his eyes glazing over and no one knew what to do. People never did; that's what made it work so well. They never knew if it was the song or the flute. They didn't know if they only needed to stop one or both.

_"And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say."_

I knew the leaf nin would hunt his mind, it just seem like it would fit. With a song like that and knowing what he had done to even the members of his old team.

_"That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

She flung her arms out and my music changed to match. To me, it almost felt like magic, working like this with my dear sister to break the mind of some poor bastard that crossed us. I loved it.

I saw Karin glaring at my sister and then looked at me before turning her eyes back to Yume. I knew she was planning something, even though no one else seemed to.

_"I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah_

"

Karin pulled out a kunai. She took one step, then another, no one but me was looking at her, all the others were watching Yume and Sasuke. I followed her though the canopy above; I hunted her ever step. Every step bring us closer; every moment seeming to take even longer then the last. All I could think was that I had to stop her, and I had to stop her NOW.

_"I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue"_

I knew that Yume had seen her now. We both knew what would happen if I stopped playing; Shikamaru was running forward trying to get between Karin and Yume before it was too late. Karin was running at full speed… Yume was now only a mere several steps away, she was enraged too.

_"And you say"_

I dropped in between the two girls just in time.

_"Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,"_

I felt Karin's kunai burry it's self in my torso, just below my rib cage. I grinned at the look of shock on her face and placed my hands over her own as I turned the kunai.

_"But I'm afraid"_

'Well that worked well. The song is still going and soon Sasuke's heart will be hers to play with like always.' I told my self coughing up blood into Karin's face. That's how it works; part of a song stuns them but a whole song steals away one's will.

"We win." I fell then and pulled Karin down with me.

She screamed.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah"_

Yume sang louder to drowned out Karin, and also Shikamaru, Sai, Suigetsu, and Jūgo who were fighting. I felt someone above me, and I looked up to see Ino as she placed her hands on Karin and then, Ino went limp. Karin on the other hand had shut up and was now trying to heal me.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground..."_

I listened to the last notes of the song before I slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Okay what'd you think? How hard is it to click on little button?**

**Come one make my day!  
**

**V**


	6. Sasuke's Fight

** I put up both Tayuya and Sasu-gay's Chapters, Plz note that they both take place at the same time. **

**I got some chapter ready for posting but it may take me some time to put them up and write more 'cuz I got a writing class and fell down the staris at my home and hurt my arm. TT-TT**

** Anyways! Hope y'all love it!**

* * *

Sasuke U

I gritted my teeth, as that lazy asshole Shikamaru, the stupid fan girl Ino, and that rude bastard Sai walked into the clearing. Even though I said that about them, in the end, it was only Sai I hated.

And even though I'd never say it out loud I was hurt when I saw Naruto and Sakura say that Sai was on team Kakashi. I left and they replaced me. Just like that. I know it wasn't my place to say so, but I still felt that way.

"Sasuke, I'm sure Naruto would like me to say hello," Sai smiled fakely at me.

"Sai, Ino, Shikamaru." I said in the flattest voice I could.

Ino looked at me with utter betrayal in her eyes; I knew I hurt her and Sakura and many others when I left but I wished she wouldn't look at me like that.

"It seems you didn't quite kill Tayuya." I smiled then, smiled through the pain of remembering. "Don't worry we where just about to kill her for you."

"On the contrary we are here to help her," Shikamaru corrected. Sai pulled out a scroll and stepped in front of Ino. I noticed that he did this in such a way that he was between Ino and Suigetsu and Jūgo, who had moved to stand facing the new comers. I saw Karin grit her teeth from the corner of my eye and also noticed Suigetsu's blood thirsty look.

God I hated that look; he reminded me of that vial Zabuza.

Tayuya sent away her demons and all eyes went to her as a new song spilled from the silvery polished flute.

A girl with copper hair held back in a braid walked in as if on cue, into the clearing as if it's her stage. She seems like she has done this many times before, she hums and claps in turn with the beat spilling from Tayuya's flute. She stopped between Shikamaru and myself.

"I have a song for you Sasuke . . . I think you will like it." She said a cruel smile gracing her lips.

_"I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

_And I'm hearing what you say_

_But I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me_

_Then you go and cut me down_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.."_

Memories I locked away are dragged out in the most painful way; I can actually see Sakura's hurt face. Tears and all, I hear her pleas once more. And it hurts me.

_"That it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late"_

The girl flings her arms out and Tayuya's music changes to match. I can almost feel the wounds I gave Sakura's heart with every word of the song.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah yeah"_

I hear movement but I don't know where it's coming from. A few leafs fall; I dismiss them as nothing. Her song is hunting me, and I can't move. It's as if Sakura is singing thought this copper haired familiar-stranger.

I think that makes it worse.

_"I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue"_

Tayuya's stopped playing, and I hear foot steps though I can't move to look. All there is, all I can hear, is her song, the song of this copper haired, female, familiar-stranger, and, my memories.

Shikamaru is moving and he is panicked. I can't seem to find it in me to even wonder why or care.

_"And you say"_

Tayuya dropped in between the copper haired girl and Karin. I have to wonder as to when Karin got there but I just can't remember and soon my mind is pulled back in to the past.

"_Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,"_

Karin's kunai digs into Tayuya's torso. So, that's who was moving. Even though Sakura's face, the day I left her, Naruto's promise to bring me back and Kakashi's discussion on revenge hurt me.

I have to stop and be amazed by this copper haired girl. I mean, her friend just got stabbed and she's still singing.

_"But I'm afraid"_

Tayuya coughed up blood into Karin's face. Somehow I know that the familiar-stranger is afraid. Shikamaru looked horror struck, and a part of me can't help but wonder if he feels something for the fuchsia hair missing nin.

"We win." The missing nin said smiling before she fell to the hard packed grounded pulling Karin down with her.

Karin screamed.

The familiar-stranger sang.

Ino Gasped.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth.

Sai, Suigetsu, and Jugo charged.

And I just stood there.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Woahooo woah"_

The girl sang louder to drown out Karin's screams. Shikamaru, Sai, Suigetsu, and Jūgo were fighting. And I watched Ino as she placed her hands on Karin and then went limp.

She used her mind transfer jutsu. Karin, who was now Ino, placed her hands on Tayuya and was now trying to heal her. And hated memories danced around in my mind. I couldn't move.

I felt my will slipping away.

_"It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground . . ."_

And with that the song ended.

* * *

**Okay what'd you think? Cick on little button and make me write more.  
**

**I got hurt so come one make my day!  
**

**V**


	7. Sakura's Life

**Sorry for the wait but I'm gonna put up 2 chapters so forgive me and review. **

* * *

Sakura H.

My life feel like it's on repeat; one same day after another.

My father yells, my mother acts like he doesn't and I want to leave as soon as I can. I wish now, more than ever that Sasuke had taken me with him. Or that Sasori had killed me. Or that someone important would die so I could give them my life like Chiyo-baa-san had for Gaara.

**'Come on you don't really mean that' **Uchi Naru Sakura said sadly. Both sides of me knew that my father was getting the 'other' Sakura Haruno down. I felt weird because she was normally happy, and loud. Kinda' like Naruto.

I look around…Some how I had ended up at the gates, and it had brought me back to a familiar dream.

. .

'I lay wake, like always, staring out my bedroom window just as he came.

"Hey Sakura, un!" He happily stated while climbing though my window.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said frowning.

'**Ya and you're supposed to be happy.**' Uchi Naru Sakura said in the back of my mind.

"You can't kill me that easily, un! 'Sides I have something good to tell you, un." The blonde haired, blue eyed missing nin said with a grin.

"What would the Akatsuki want with me, a medic?" I said sarcastically.

"Who told you? I said I wanted to tell you 'cuz it was me who picked you, un." He said frowning. "I figured any girl who can heal, make craters in the ground and beat Sasori no Danna would make a good medic for the Akatsuki, and Leader-sama agrees, un. So you in or out, un?" He asked with a devilish smile.

"Okay I'll bite. What's the catch?"

"Hidan." He stated. "Prove your loyalty by gathering all the pieces of Hidan's body and -for lack of a better term- awaken him, un." He finished grinning away.

Kami something about that grin just drove me nuts… almost like Sasuke's smirk.

"I'm bringing someone with me." I stated thinking of some else who also wanted a way out just as much as I did.'

I smiled at the memory that was most likely just a pretty dream. 'As if the Akatsuki'd want a 'useless' girl like me!' I scoffed, and looked up at the gate. I could always just walk out and never come back.

**'It would be fun. . .**

' Uchi Naru Sakura commented

'What the. . .' I though squinting; I could see seven people coming to the village. Two acted like prisoners; one of them had bright red hair while the other had black. Three of the others seemed hurt. One of the hurt ones had fuchsia hair that could be seen even before genders could be distinguished.

I ran out to them, and I soon saw that two of the hurt ones were Sai and Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, Sai, Ino!" I yelled. The three of them had been out for over a month on their mission.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled back running over to me. "You have to take a look at her! You know I'm not that great at healing and-" Ino was saying as the Fuchsia haired girl cut her off.

"Hey, pig I'm _fine_." She stressed the last word.

"I don't know… you still have a hard time breathing every now and then. I mean even the hilt of the Kunai was in you Ta-Nee-Chan." Said a copper haired girl. She looked so familiar I could have sworn I knew her if only I knew someone with copper hair.

Shikamaru sighed; it seem that this topic had been discussed too much for his liking over the past few days.

"What happened?" I asked as my hands moved to his leg; I had notice he was limping.

"Not much; the mission turned out to be a wild goose chase, and just as we were about to start heading home we ran into these two." He pointed to the fuchsia haired girl I knew to be a missing nin and the copper top.

"Tayuya and Yume Aburame," The copper-top proudly stated to her friend then herself.

"Ya I know 'No fucking why?' right?" Shikamaru said voicing my thoughts. "Turns out good old Sasuke here, his newest fan girl, and the two others who got way have been hunting the two girls for sometime. And the real kicker, Tayuya betrayed Orochimaru." He finished pleased with what he and his team had accomplished and forgetting to be lazy.

I looked at Sasuke and the red headed girl, both in shackles. "Well we should get them to Tsunada. Shikamaru, Sai, Tayuya go to the hospital. Ino, Yume and I will get some other nins the help us with these two."

"I don't hav-" Tayuya started but I cut her off.

"Tayuya that was an order, NOT a suggestion," I stated.

"Fine but look after my adopted sis, I don't like the look in that red head's eye." Tayuya said glaring at the other girl. I just nodded as Shikamaru, Sai and Tayuya split off from our group and we where joined by some other nin including an Anbu, Naruto, and Kiba.

"So you're looking for Shibi-san?" Naruto asked Yume.

"Yups; mum had said he could help. Tayuya and I promised we'd find my dad and brother. Apparently I have a twin brother who had to go with my dad because of Sasu-gay and lots of other men; mum never thought it was a good idea to activity look for Shibi." Yume said very matter-of-factly.

"Well I've never heard that name before." I said, as Naruto and an Anbu made sounds of agreement.

"Oh," Yume said, her face falling a little.

"Well I'll still help you find him! But you have to let me meet your family after you find them." Naruto remarked, sounding like a big brother giving his sister permission to date.

Kiba must have thought the same thing. "Hey Naruto you sound like big brother giving his sister permission to date!" Kiba laughed, and was soon joined by the Anbu, Yume and myself.

Ino, Yume, Sasuke and Karin went in to see Tsunada with two Anbu and I went off to find Shizune.


	8. Sakura's Plan

**Who doesn't love Tenten? Read, review, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenten

I am nameless, I am free. I am broken, I am hurt. I am lonely in a sea of people.

I sighed as I closed the door to my flat and called out a quick 'I'm home' to the emptiness.

'Damn you Tenten! Stop doing that; it's like putting salt in a wound' I told myself.

I am Tenten, and Tenten lives alone.

I wanted to talk to Sakura; she's the only one who knows about my 'family life' and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm also the only one who knows about her 'family life'. Then as if on cue, Sakura walked right in.

Sakura often just walks right into my home. I like it, she sometimes even said 'I'm home'. The two of us have been getting pretty close, and that makes me happy.

"Hey Ten, did you hear about the new girl?" Sakura asked going to sit in front of my T.V.

"No; you gonna stay today too? You don't normal come over this late unless you don't wanna go home." I sat beside her and looked up to see her smiling and stick her tongue out laughing lightly.

"Ya got me."

We talked and laughed, Sakura told me about some Yume girl, but I knew Sakura was hiding something. And damn it I was going to find out what!

"So what are you hiding?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Damn it Tenten, Why do you have to be the first to notice!?" she asked almost angrily.

"'cuz I hang out with you a lot and know about 'that'."

She sighed and told about the latest verbal cruelty her father had subjected poor Sakura to.

"Sasuke would probably say something like 'you're lucky, the pain of being scolded can't even compare to the of loss'!" I said poorly imitating Sasuke and using my hand to show his chicken-butt-like-hair. Sakura laughed at this and I soon joined her after a few more jokes -most of which where made at Sasuke, Sai, Neji, Lee and Naruto's expense- and both of us were soon wiping tears from our eyes.

"I still almost wish Sasuke was mine, nevertheless I now know -thanks to my dear Tenten- that no girl can take Naruto's place in Sasuke's heart." She snickered at her -witty- reference to my pervious gag.

"Okay I have to tell you; at first I thought it was just a dream but. . ." Sakura trailed off biting her lip.

"Hey! You started now you have to spill!" I yelled sitting up.

"How opposed are you to grand theft criminal?" she asked looking away.

It took a minute or two for my brain to final get to the same point as Sakura's. I gasped. Then I thought about it and smiled. "So you want to dig up Hidan?" I asked.

"It's been what? Over two weeks since Shikamaru buried Hidan alive."

"Ya, after he blew him up." I informed her.

"Hidan's Immortal." Sakura countered.

"He is a missing nin."

"Does this feel like home to you?"

"We'd have to find all his pieces, sew them back together and I highly doubt Shikamaru would let us just dig up his family property."

"Who said we'd tell Shikamaru. I'm a medic, you can sew even better then me and we can hide his pieces here."

I sighed; Sakura had thought this out and knew what to do no matter what I said.

"Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy." I didn't mean for it to be a question but it still almost sounded like one.

She just grinned, we both knew I was on board; someone had to help Sakura. Kami only knows how horribly wrong it could go with out someone to rein the pink haired girl in. In that respect, Sakura could be like Ino every now and then. She stuffed a list in my hands.

I looked down at it and was completely blown away. Why in the seven hells would she need high-end explosives? So we were going to not only dig up a bad guy and betray Konoha but we were also going to do it thoroughly, very thoroughly.

* * *

**Plz review or you'll kill me ego and I'll take my dear sweet time with uploading.**


End file.
